The Princess Files
by BobR
Summary: Two stories of two different Princesses and their journeys into adulthood.
1. Ayeka

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

The Princess Files

Ayeka

*****

Young Ayeka, First Princess of the Juraian Empire, guided her unfinished ship, _Ryu-oh_, towards the point where the demon had penetrated the planetary defenses.  _Ryu-oh_ was the only ship in position to intercept the demon when she took off from the surface and Ayeka knew her duty well.  At just over fifteen years old, she was inexperienced in the art of war and _Ryu-oh_ was unprepared for battle as well, her shield generators and main weaponry having not yet been installed.  But yet, for all that, _Ryu-oh_ _was_ a second-generation Royal Tree, able to form Light Hawk Wings and not totally without other abilities.  But both the princess and the ship felt inadequate for the task before them.

As she neared the location of the devil's attack, Ayeka gaped, eyes wide in horror, at the burned and broken hulks of the Planetary Defense Fleet.  The ships, both mechanical and Tree has been torn to shreds by a powerful force.  She began to know real fear as she realized that one, just one, ship had created this carnage.  And she was preparing to face that ship alone with her own untried abilities.  She reached the point above where the demon had landed and then she prepared to wait.  

Ayeka didn't have long to wait.  _Ryu-oh_ had no sooner assumed a defensive position over the palace than a dark, crystalline shape came screaming up from the surface.  The princess moved her ship until it was directly in the path of the other.  The dark ship swerved and she maneuvered _Ryu-oh_ into its path again.  She ordered her ship to open fire and energy beams reached out, to bounce ineffectively off the shields of the other vessel.  Another swerve and another block.  To save power Ayeka ceased her ineffectual firing on the demon's ship.  Her main screen lit up and for the first time she saw the devil's visage.

"Get outta the way little princess," the cyan haired demon scowled.  "If you don't, I'll be forced to do something that you'll regret."

Ayeka glared back at the red-eyed woman in the image.  "Give it your best shot, monster," she said as a quiet calm settled over her.  She knew she faced her death but she also knew her duty.  "You will not pass while I'm in a position to stop you."

"_You_, stop _me_?" the other snorted in derision.  "That'll be the day.  Ryo-ohki, get that flying brush-pile outta our way."  The demon ship fired, burning off a piece of _Ryu-oh's_ hull, but the damage was purely cosmetic.  

The devil-woman was startled that so little damage had be done, after all, she'd taken out the whole fleet earlier.  Maybe this little girl was better than she seemed.  She decided try to bluff her way through.  "That was just a warning shot, Princess.  Now move it or lose it." 

Ayeka did indeed move her ship, but to block again, not flee.  Otherwise she refused to respond.

Now the demon was getting a little upset.  "All right, you were warned.  Kill her, Ryo-ohki."

The dark vessel fired again, this time damaging _Ryu-oh's_ maneuvering thrusters and breaching her wooden hull in several places.  Unless she used her main drive, Ayeka was dead in space and leaking air.  She watched helplessly as _Ryo-ohki_ swept effortlessly past her.

"You stupid cabbit, I told you to get rid of her," the demon admonished her vessel, more to relieve tension than out of any real anger at the beast.

Miyaawr," came the reply.

"Waddya mean 'Something wouldn't let you'?"

"Rowwrr, mirrowr."

"Do it myself? All right."  She attempted to teleport over to the other ship but nothing happened.   "I…I can't.  It…it won't let me either."  The demon turned back to the screen and smiled, small fangs glistening in the subdued lighting of her ship's control room.  She felt something akin to admiration for the young princess' perseverance.  "I like you princess, you showed courage so I'm letting you go.  If we ever meet again you may not be so lucky."

Ayeka glared her hatred at the other girl.  "Oh, we'll meet again monster, this I know.  And it's you that won't be as lucky."  She cut the connection and watched as the other ship sped off.  After the flash of light that announced _Ryo-ohki's_ entering hyperspace she ordered _Ryu-oh_ to transport her to the surface.  She had to find her brother and make sure her little sister Sasami was all right.

As _Ryo-ohki_ sped through hyperspace and toward her and her pilot's destiny, Ryoko had a moment to think.  And they weren't pleasant thoughts.  _Damn, Master's not gonna like this.  No Tree, no loot and I couldn't even kill that stupid princess.  No, he's not gonna be pleased at all.  And what was with that girl?  What kept me from killing her? _

*****

The princess found her little sister badly shaken up but apparently unharmed by the attack.  She couldn't put her finger on it yet, but there seemed to be something different about Sasami too.  One of the palace retainers pointed out to her where her brother Yosho had gone.  Ayeka was told he preparing to chase down the demon in his ship _Funaho_.  She caught up with him as he was about to board.

"Ayeka, I must go after her," Prince Yosho told his younger sister when she tried to stop him.  "I can't let what happened here happen to other worlds."

"But brother…" Ayeka pleaded.

"No, I must do this and you know it as well."  The young prince held up a hand to forestall any further argument.  "Father has already given his permission.  I must go while _Funaho_ is still receiving tracking data from the early-warning satellites."

Ayeka hung her head so her brother wouldn't see her tears.  "Oh Yosho.  Promise me you'll return."

He tucked the Master Key, capable of controlling any Tree Ship and maybe, just maybe, according to the goddess Tsunami, Ryoko as well, into his sash as he replied.  "I promise, Ayeka my love.  Once Ryoko is dealt with properly I shall return to Jurai."

"Then go my love, and may Tsunami guide you."

"She will Ayeka," he told her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.  _More than you can possibly know, She guides me.  _  Yosho felt a twinge of pain at the memory of the vision the goddess had given him.  Ayeka would need all of her strength, upbringing and bullheadedness in the future.  His sister would go through trying times until she found happiness.  Happiness with the very woman he was chasing, and one other; but the goddess hadn't granted him a vision of that person yet.

*****

The Juraian military said they lost contact with Yosho and _Funaho_ just as he was closing in on Ryoko.  No word on his fate ever made it to Ayeka's ears.  For almost a year she tried to cajole her father into letting her go after him.  For almost a year he refused, citing _Ryu-oh's_ damage as the reason, even as he used his influence to delay repairs to his daughter's ship.   And then he finally relaxed; it seemed that his oldest daughter had given up on the idea altogether, until…

"Father!  Why can't I go after Yosho?  He's been gone more than a year so something must have happened."

Ayeka stood in her father Azusa's audience room.  No one was present except the two of them because the princess had refused to speak until they were alone.  Azusa had been dreading this moment for weeks.  His daughter had been dropping not-so-subtle hints that she was going to start pressuring him again ever since the final repairs on _Ryu-oh_ had been completed.

"Now Ayeka…" the Emperor began.

"Don't you 'Now Ayeka' me father," the princess waggled a delicate forefinger in her father's face, making his eyes cross.  "If you know where my brother is then I suggest you tell me or I'll…"

Azusa forcibly uncrossed his eyes and stared into his daughter's angry red pupils.  "You'll what?  Run off to look for him without my permission?  You've been planning to do that anyway."  Azusa took a deep breath; this next part was going to be difficult.  "We have no idea where he is," the Emperor lied.  "And I absolutely forbid you to go after him."

"Father…"

"_And_ if you insist on following this path, I'll order _Ryu-oh's_ engines locked down.  You won't be going _anywhere_, do I make myself clear, _daughter_?"

Ayeka hung her head in submission.  "Perfectly, Your Highness.  Perfectly."

Azusa sat back knowing he'd won this battle.  But the war was still on, so time for a strategic move on his part.  "All right, Ayeka.  I know how you feel so I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll send out some more ships to look for him _and_ call in the GP.  _If_ we get new word of his whereabouts, then you can go to him."

Ayeka's eyes widened in wonder at her father's sudden change of heart. "Really?  You will?  Is that a promise?"

Azusa puffed out his chest.  "I'm the Emperor, my word is law.  If we hear _anything_ new about your brother's location, you can go look for him."

Satisfied for the moment, Ayeka left the room feeling _she'd_ won a minor victory.

"I hope your son knows what he's doing," the Emperor said to the apparently empty room.

"_Our_ son," said Queen Funaho, stepping out of the curtained off alcove she'd been listening from.  "He says he's only following Tsunami's wishes."

The Emperor sighed.  "I wish I knew what those were.  He should have just killed that demon and been done with it.  Instead, he's stuck on that backwater world, watching over her until Tsunami knows when."

The First Queen clucked her tongue in amusement.  "Watch your words husband, I'm from that 'backwater world' as you put it," she said in a mock-angry tone.

"Sorry my dear, no offense meant."

Funaho smiled benignly.  "None taken, _dear_."

Azusa harrumphed.  "I still wonder what he's up too, and now that he's cut off all communication, 'for security reasons' he says, I'm even more worried."

Funaho laid a hand on her husband's shoulder and gazed at the closed door Ayeka had left through.  "Have faith in our son and Tsunami, they seems to know what they're doing."

*****

Unfortunately, the truce between father and daughter didn't last.  Less than a month later the princess was before her father again, demanding that she be allowed to follow her brother in pursuit of the demon.  He once again refused to allow it and the subject became a point of contention between the two.  After one particularly violent confrontation, Ayeka stormed out of the audience room, blind to everything but her rage.  Not paying attention to where she was storming to, she ran smack into a young man waiting his own turn to speak with the Emperor.  Both ended up on their posteriors, much to the amusement of the other waiting petitioners.

"Excuse you," the boy said, picking himself up and dusting off his formal robes.  He held out his hand to help the princess to her feet. 

"What?" the dazed Ayeka asked.

"You knocked me down.  The correct apology would be 'Excuse me' or 'Pardon me'."

The princess took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.  "I did no such thing.  You were blocking the door, so you should be the one to apologize."

The young man shook his head.  "No, I was well back from the door.  You just weren't paying attention.  Obviously something His Highness said must have upset you, so I forgive you without you even asking."

Ayeka noticed that she was still holding his hand so she jerked hers away.  Her eyes narrowed.  "Do you know who I am?" she hissed.

"Surely," he replied.  "You're Ayeka, First Princess of the Empire.  But right now you're acting like a spoiled child."

"Excuse me?" she said, startled by the boy's attitude.  She wasn't used to being talked to like this outside of her own family, and usually not even with them.

He grinned.  "Yes, that's better.  I accept your apology."

"That wasn't an apology.  Doesn't it matter to you that I'm the Emperor's eldest daughter?"

"Not in the least.  All I see is a cute little girl; mad at the world over something she probably has no control over.  And treating one of her father's nobles with disrespect."

"Cute… Little… _Noble_?"  She eyed the robes the young man was wearing.  They denoted a minor house currently in service to the Holy Council.  "So I see.  You called me cute?"

"Most certainly my lady.  You are a vision of loveliness amidst all this mediocrity."  He swept his arm around the room to the snickers of those present.  Ayeka blushed.

"Your name sir," she demanded.

"I'm called Banri, princess. And it's a pleasure to meet you and to finally talk to someone else near my own age."  He bowed deeply.  "You don't know what it's like being surrounded by these old fossils all the time," he whispered to her.  "No one to talk to, no one that sees things my way."

Ayeka giggled, entranced by this young nobleman, her anger at her father gone as if it had never existed.  "I know exactly how you feel," she whispered back, eyeing the other people in the room.  "I think we shall be seeing each other more often, if you don't mind.  I find I need someone to talk to occasionally as well, someone who doesn't bow to my every whim."

"I would like that princess.  It's always easier to deal with your problems when you talk them over with someone else.  Even someone like me, who probably wouldn't understand them."  He pulled his robes straight and smoothed out some remaining wrinkles.  "Now, I believe it's my turn to see the Emperor.  If you wish, we can continue this later.  I'm sure you have means of finding me."

"Indeed.  Until later then."  Her eyes followed him as he entered her father's audience chamber.  "I wonder," she said to herself.  "I've never had a real friend before…"

Banri and Ayeka spent many hours together after that initial meeting; sometimes in study, for they found they shared a tutor, and sometimes just talking.  Many of the older women pursued Banri, considering him quite a catch.  But he always found an excuse to brush them off, it seemed he was not interested in any of the other women that frequented the palace.  At eighteen, he was just coming into manhood, his hair, as black as a starless void, hung down his back in a single ponytail.  His dark green eyes always sparkled with good humor, even when Ayeka took exception to something he did or said.

Ayeka found out that his goal in life was to make something of himself instead of living off his family's title, like his younger siblings would probably end up doing.  He didn't want to remain a petty noble for the rest of his life; but he wanted to advance on his own merits and not on indulgence.  What attracted Ayeka to him was not that he was handsome, although he was, but the fact that he treated her as a person instead of an object of veneration.  He was not impressed by her title and never hesitated to tell her when he felt she was acting unladylike.  Their relationship became one of best friends, which suited both of them for the time being.

Several months passed, mostly pleasantly for Ayeka except for a few, sometimes violent, verbal confrontations with her father.  She still pressed him, much to his annoyance, to follow after Yosho.  Azusa knew that once his daughter turned seventeen, in the eyes of Juraian law she would be old enough to bring her case before the Holy Council, thus possibly circumventing his efforts.  Although the Council normally followed the Emperor's wishes, it was not unknown for them to decide against him.  And he was afraid that just might happen in this case.  He was also worried about the boy, Banri, who had been spending quite a bit of time with Ayeka lately.  Something might just have to be done about that, too, although there seemed to be nothing romantic between them.

*****

"Hey Princess!  Ayeka, wait," Banri called out as he dashed down the palace corridor towards where he had spotted two long purple ponytails bobbing along.  He was panting, almost out-of-breath when he caught up to the princess.  His outburst and mad run through the hall drew looks, and an occasional knowing snicker, from the passerby.  Ayeka kept walking but slowed down so as not to make him work too hard.  She giggled when she heard the boy breathing heavily behind her.

"Yes, my lord, you wish to speak to me?" Ayeka said over her shoulder as the young man stood, bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"I was… pant, pant wondering if… pant you would like to go to that new play with me this… wheeze evening?"

Ayeka giggled again.  "The one about the demon Ryoko's raid?  Of course; it should be interesting and most informative."

Banri grinned and straightened, all of his exhaustion suddenly forgotten.  "Great!  And I have news too, but I'm not going to tell you until dinner."

"Ooh, I get a dinner too?"  Ayeka batted her eyes at him teasingly.  "How nice, dinner and a show.  How should I dress I wonder?"

"My lady, whatever you wear will be the talk of the palace, I'm sure."

"Hmm, then perhaps I should wear nothing at all," she said quietly so no one else could hear.  The young noble turned bright red.  For some reason, Ayeka got a thrill out of teasing the young man.  Maybe because it was totally outside of her official persona, around him she could be just plain Ayeka, whenever no one else was watching closely of course.  She never would have attempted it with anyone else, not even her beloved Yosho.  Besides, Banri never seemed to take her teasing seriously.

"Uh, uh, uh," he stuttered, turning pink.  "I don't think that's quite what I meant."

"No?  All right then, I shall wear my violet and beige robes.  You should dress to compliment me."

"I'll always compliment you my lady," he said bowing deeply.  "Until this evening then."  Banri moved off down the passage and Ayeka watched him until he turned the corner.  She heard a shout that sounded like "YAHOO!" and she smiled and moved off gracefully.

Her mother Misaki was waiting a few yards further down the hallway in a cross corridor.  She'd caught most of the exchange and fell into step beside her daughter.  "You're leading him on Ayeka, that's not nice."

"I don't know what you're talking about mother," the purple haired princess said haughtily.

"The boy, Banri," Misaki said.  "You know that there's no possibility your father will agree to your having a formal relationship with him.  He's from a minor house."

Ayeka stopped walking and clenched her small fists.  "I will choose who I see and who I don't, not father.  Father still refuses to allow me to search for my Yosho and it's been months since he promised.  Meanwhile _Ryu-oh_ sits idle in a parking orbit."

Misaki raised an eyebrow.  "I see.  This is an act of rebellion then.  Well, I can't say I approve but I'll hold my tongue.  A word of warning though: be careful.  Your father may seem like a big stuffed animal, but that animal has an iron core beneath the stuffing.  He likes the boy but doesn't approve of how close you two have been getting."  The Queen gave her daughter a knowing look and turned and walked off, leaving Ayeka standing speechless.

*****

"So tell me what your big news is," Ayeka asked, setting aside her eating utensils.  "You said you'd tell me at dinner."

The two were seated in a private room in one of Jurai's most exclusive dining establishments.  After the show, which Ayeka found mildly amusing although her own part in the raid barely rated a footnote in the program, the evening had proceeded with a stroll through a Royal park and dinner at one of the capitol city's finest.

"This has been a pleasant evening, hasn't it?" Banri asked, as if he hadn't heard Ayeka's question.

Ayeka squirmed, knowing he was toying with her.  "Yes, it has," she replied.

"We should do this more often."

Misaki's warning about Azusa played back in the princess' mind before she spoke.  "Yes, we should," she said with firm resolution.

"It's a pity then," Banri said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"What's that?" Ayeka asked, a feeling of dread settling like a lead weight in her belly.

Banri's smile grew still wider.  "My appointment's come through, your father sponsored me.  I'm going to the Academy.  Imagine, the Emperor himself sponsoring me, it's more than I could possibly have hoped for."

The dread started eating away at the fine meal she'd just finished.  _Oh, father!  How could you? _  She closed her eyes to hide the pain she knew was beginning to show in them.  When she reopened them again a moment later she was smiling pleasantly.  "Why that's wonderful my dear Banri.  When do you leave?"

"One week from today; I can hardly wait.  Aren't you happy for me?"

Ayeka sighed inwardly but let nothing show except the forced happiness.  She reached across the table and touched his hand tenderly.  "I'm thrilled for you, I know it's what you've been petitioning my father for."

"Yeah.  I thought that maybe he could speak to the Council on my behalf, but this… this is so much better.  Being from a minor house I wouldn't normally have much of a chance to make a name for myself.  But now…  maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe… I can't say right now."

Ayeka nodded and smiled at the boy across the table from her.  _Maybe you could ask my father for my hand, that's what you're thinking, isn't it?  Oh dear Banri, I'm already pledged to Yosho; but he's gone and I don't know if I'll ever see him again.  You must understand this.  Please understand this.  But that shouldn't keep us from living our lives at this moment. _

She came to a decision and grasped his hand firmly and drew him close.  "Well then, I'll just have to plan a celebration in your honor," she said in a low, husky voice.

*****

Banri announced himself at the door to Ayeka's suite.  He wondered at the absence of the usual Guard stationed outside the door.  The panel slid open on the third chime to reveal a darkened room.  Not totally lightless, mind you; but dim, lit only by candles.

"Banri?" he heard Ayeka call from another room.  "Come in, I'll be out in a moment."

With some trepidation he stepped inside.  The door closed almost soundlessly behind him.  This wasn't the first time he'd been in the Princess' rooms, but it was the first time he'd ever seen them like this.  Ayeka bustled out from somewhere carrying a steaming dish, which she carefully set on a table.  She winked at him and vanished back to wherever she'd come from.

"I thought you said this was going to be a party," he called.

"It is," her voice came back.

"Then where is everyone?"

A soft chuckle permeated the room.  "Right here."  Ayeka emerged again, this time wearing an outfit that could only be described as sultry.  Banri's eyes grew large and he swallowed with some difficulty, his throat suddenly gone very dry.

"Ayeka, what…?" he managed to croak out.

The princess laughed at the look on his face.  "Dear Banri. I've sent the guards away for the evening and told my parents that I didn't wish to be disturbed.  Now come, enjoy the meal I've cooked for you and then we'll enjoy each other's company the rest of the evening.  I've had a selection of very good wines brought up."

Stunned, the young noble helped the princess into her seat and took his own.  He served her first then took a few small portions for himself.  She did say that _she'd_ cooked the meal after all.  He took a tentative nibble at what appeared to be some sort of fish as Ayeka watched him anxiously.  His face lit up.

"Hey, this is really good!" he exclaimed, taking a larger bite.

"Thank you," Ayeka said.  I don't use my culinary skills as much as my sister does and I'd hoped they hadn't gotten rusty."  Banri had a mouthful of food so all he could do was nod.

An hour or so later, the remains of the meal was growing cold on the table as the two sat together on one of the many couches scattered throughout the apartment.  Each held a half-empty glass of wine and an empty bottle sat on the low table next to them.  An unopened vintage was in a chiller on the floor.

"Ayeka," Banri asked.  "Why are you doing all of this for me?  I'm not that important."

Ayeka sighed and snuggled against the young man's shoulder.  "You are to me.  You're the only friend I have in the palace near to my own age and the only person outside of my family that treats me like Ayeka instead of the Crown Princess.  I want to make your last night in the palace memorable."

"Well, you've certainly done that my lady.  This will be a very treasured memory."

Ayeka giggled, a bit tipsy from the alcohol.  "Oh, the memorable part has only just begun."  To Banri's amazement she reached up and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"Princess!" he exclaimed, pulling away.

"Please, tonight there is no princess here.  Just Ayeka."  She pulled him back to her.

"I…I've never…"

Ayeka giggled again.  "Me neither, so be gentle."  Banri scooped the purple haired beauty up into his arms and headed for where he knew the sleeping area to be.  Ayeka didn't resist, but she did manage to snag the unopened wine as they swept past.

*****

Misaki walked into Funaho's office suppressing a yawn, she hadn't slept well for some reason.  Maybe it was because she knew what had probably happened in her daughter's apartments the night before.  The Second Queen looked at her co-wife seated behind her desk.  The First Queen and head of Imperial Intelligence looked haggard as she sat behind her desk.  It was obvious to Misaki that the Terran woman hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night either.

"Is it over?" Misaki asked, dropping into an empty chair.

Funaho nodded wearily.  "Yes, and he's gone from the palace, off to whatever destiny awaits him.  I wish him luck in the future; he showed definite leadership potential in his Academy entrance exams.  I may even recruit him myself if he does well enough."

Misaki raised an eyebrow and Funaho smiled. "The recording's been destroyed as well, don't worry.  It won't come back to haunt either of them, or us.  I've made sure of that.  But you don't seem terribly upset at your daughter's actions."

Misaki scrunched down into the chair, her face suddenly drawn.  "Oh, believe me, I'm not at all pleased.  And she's as much your daughter as mine; I just provided the ovum.  Besides, what would be the point in confronting her?  It would only drive her into further rebellion.  But we must never, ever tell our husband about this."

"No, not ever," Funaho agreed, one finger tapping idly on the desk in front of her.  "I think perhaps it's time that she went looking for her brother."

Misaki mulled this over for a moment.  "Perhaps it is.  But will she find him?"

"Eventually," Funaho sighed.  "But I think it will be a long search."

"Sasami should go with her."

The First Queen sat up straight in her chair, suddenly wide-awake.  "What?  Why?"

Misaki shrugged.  "It just seems right, almost as if it's destined to happen.  Maybe Tsunami planted the idea in my head."

Funaho watched her friend and co-wife through suddenly narrowed eyes.  Just how much did Misaki know or guess at?

"Well," said the Second Queen, sliding effortlessly into her public, slightly ditzy and bouncy, persona.  "I guess I should go talk to him about it.  Why don't you try to get some sleep?  You look dead on your feet."  She got up and left the room.

"Sleep," mumbled Funaho.  "Not likely.  Not yet anyway."  She activated the surveillance devices hidden in Azusa's audience chamber.  She needed to know how Misaki was going to handle their husband and if she would have to do any pushing of her own to help.

A week went by and Misaki's urging had begun to bear fruit.  Funaho found that a few whispered words in Azusa's ear every now and then helped move things along nicely in the direction they wanted it to go.  Getting him to agree to Sasami's accompanying Ayeka had been an issue, but he finally came around after Funaho quietly suggested that a couple of Misaki's Juraian Guardians go with them.  The Guardians could also fulfill another purpose, allowing Yosho the time he said he needed for Ryoko's reformation.

*****

A few weeks shy of the second anniversary of Yosho's disappearance and five days before her seventeenth birthday, Azusa called his daughter into the audience room.

"Ayeka, daughter," Azusa said, reaching out and taking his daughter's hand in his.  "I've given it some thought and I've decided to let you go look for Yosho."

Ayeka's eyes grew wide.  She wondered if her father could possibly know what had happened on Banri's last night in the palace.  She quickly discarded the idea, as he didn't _seem_ upset.  "I'll leave at once, father," she said with a bow.

"Wait," the Emperor squeezed her hand to prevent her from leaving.  "I've also decided that your sister will accompany you."

The princess was stunned.  "Sasami?  But why?  It could be a dangerous voyage."

"No, not really," Azusa explained.  "You'll be watched over by two Guardians, Azaka and Kamidake.  They'll also serve as pilots for _Ryu-oh_."

"Father!"  The princess pulled her hand away from his.

"Ayeka," the Emperor pleaded.  "We don't know how long this will take.  It could be weeks, years or even centuries."

"All the more reason for Sasami to remain here."

"Sasami goes; she's already packed.  The Guardians have been ordered to keep you in cold sleep until they receive some indication of your brother's presence.  If you can't agree to these terms, you will not go.  That's final."  He didn't tell her that the Guardians had also been ordered to stay far away from colony planet 0-315 until they received word from _Funaho_ that everything was prepared.  But he'd been afraid to ask Misaki just what exactly 'prepared' meant.

Ayeka bowed her head.  "It seems I have no choice. All right father, I agree."

Azusa took a deep breath. "Then you may leave whenever you are prepared, no sooner than tomorrow though.  Make absolutely sure _Ryu-oh_ is ready, Azaka and Kamidake are already aboard running the preflights."

"Yes father, we'll be leaving in the morning."  Ayeka turned and walked away, neither father nor daughter was quite sure if they'd actually won a victory this time.

*****

Author's Notes – Version II.

All right, this is the rewrite of the story.  I hope I smoothed over some of the bumps and filled in some cracks.   I want to thank those people that pointed out the major (and minor) flaws in the first version and allowed me to bounce ideas for improvement off them.  Poor people, I fully understand the suffering they must've gone through.  This one's not perfect either, but it's much, much better and it's probably as good as it's going to get.

*****

Notes from the first version.

This is the second story that Ministry Agent suggested to me.  I've always wanted to do one about Ayeka's past; I did one about Ryoko a while back, but didn't know where to start with this one.  This little story expands on an incident Ayeka tells Ryoko about in the first story I ever wrote, _Conversations_.  I had absolutely no intention of ever expanding on it, it was simply a plot point.  But it seems I'm easily talked into things, so here it is.

This was going to be a one-shot and may still be.  But as I wrote it I wondered if this might not be the perfect venue for a coming-of-age fic about Sasami as well.  There seems to be a lot of 'discussion' about how I have her behaving in the other story.  I can't guarantee it, but you might want to keep an eye out for _The Princess Files: Sasami_ sometime in the future, perhaps as a second chapter to this one.

*****

BobR

2/27/2003


	2. Sasami

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

The Princess Files

Chapter 2

Sasami

*****

It had been a rough night for Sasami.  Over the past few weeks she had occasional bouts of muscle cramps and some other mild pain.  An exam by Washu showed no problems and the scientist cum goddess had told her not to worry, that it was probably a virus of some kind that she was having problems shaking off.  And so the little princess had gone about her daily routine, and indeed, over a short period the symptoms had all but disappeared.  But last night; last night they had returned with a vengeance.  In addition to the unusually strong twinges of pain she'd suffered through every few minutes, there was something now that just didn't seem right.

Sasami rolled over onto her back and pulled the bedcovers tighter.  She wasn't experiencing any pain at the moment, but her body felt all tingly and disassociated at the moment.  She wiggled her toes and felt the weight of the sheet against them.  Everything _seemed_ to be in order.  Maybe she'd caught that virus again.  She stared at the ceiling through the dim light coming in through the window.  Almost dawn.  Tenchi'd be getting up soon.  If his wives didn't have other plans for the early morning that is.  She almost envied her sister and Ryoko.  They had Tenchi, she had… Tsunami.  Hardly the same thing.  As if called, she heard the goddess' mind voice in her head.

_[Is everything all right, little one?]_ the Juraian deity asked gently.

Sasami sighed.  _[Yes,]_ she replied.  _[I just didn't get much sleep last night for some reason.]_

_[There is a reason for everything, Sasami,]_ the goddess told her.  _[I'm sure all will be revealed in due time.]_

Sasami felt the other's presence depart.  Ah well, no sense staring at the ceiling any longer.  She should be getting up and starting breakfast soon anyway she reasoned.  With a grunt, Sasami sat up and threw off the covers.  She stood up and started towards the light switch.  For some reason her movements felt awkward but she chalked that up to her restless night.  Flicking on the overhead lights, she stretched and yawned, turned, and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror.  She screamed.

*****

Ayeka's eyes snapped open.  That scream had come from the room she used to share with her sister.  Quickly disentangling herself from a loudly snoring Ryoko and a more gently snoring Tenchi, she grabbed her robe and hurried out into the hallway and then to Sasami's room.  She paused before entering, but heard no sounds of struggle or crying.  Quietly sliding open the door, she peeked inside and saw…

"Tsunami!  Where is…"

The other turned and stared at her with wide eyes.  No, it wasn't Tsunami.  Quite.  Or rather it was, but a much younger Tsunami than Ayeka was used to seeing floating around in her ephemeral form occasionally.  Then it hit her.

"Um… Sasami?  My, how you've grown."  She eyed the other speculatively.  Sasami didn't respond, she just stood there in pajamas that were now much too small, and stared at her with a shocked expression.  Ayeka's eyes examined this very different version of her sister. Her gaze hesitated on Sasami's chest, where the buttons of her nightshirt were stressed almost to popping, and she raised an eyebrow.  "Yes, you have indeed grown.  I feel a bit jealous now."  Sasami fainted dead away.  Ayeka's hand flew to her mouth.  "Oh dear.  Was it something I said?"

*****

The reddish blur in Sasami's vision slowly focused into Washu's beaming face.

"Ah.  Back with us, eh?" the scientist said when she noticed the young princess' movement.  "You gave your sister quite a scare you know."

"Her?  What about me?" Sasami squeaked.  Her voice broke several times as she spoke.

Washu chuckled.  "Well, if you remember, I did warn you that something like this was likely to happen."  Sasami nodded, remembering the discussion when Ayeka had first found out she was pregnant long before she expected her contraceptive treatments to wear off.  "But," the redhead went on, bustling about the lab, putting away the various monitoring instruments she'd been using.  "I really expected it to be sooner and to be a little bit more gradual."

Sasami warily eyed a device as Washu tucked it into a cabinet.  She didn't even want to know where _that_ had been placed or what it had been monitoring.  "Gradual?" she wondered aloud, turning her face away to hide her blush.

"Yep," replied Washu.  "Days, weeks, maybe months.  Certainly not hours, as was the case.  Are you having any pain?  Mmmm.  I think we can now assume that the pains you've _been_ having were your body preparing for this… change."

"No," Sasami shook her head.  "No pain right now.  But I do feel a bit funny."

"Funny?  As in sick?"  There was a note of real concern in Washu's voice and she paused in mid-reach.

"No, just odd.  Like I need to regain my sense of balance.  Not dizzy though.  Awkward."

Washu grinned in relief and with humor.  "Yes, I can see where that might be the case.  You're about eight inches taller than you were yesterday, and you now have…  well you know.  You need to learn how to counterbalance."

Sasami looked at where her chest bulged out the sheet covering her.  "Yeah.  Wow.  I wonder if this is it, or if I'll grow any more."

"What?  Do you think you're a t'Dnal now?" said Washu with a chuckle.  "Two is all you get around here and yours are very impressive as is.  But that's not what you meant, is it?  Well, in my professional opinion, yes.  I'm not quite sure about those, never having actually measured my sister's bust, but you still have a few inches to go height-wise until you're Tsunami's size."  Washu glanced at the door leading to the rest of the lab complex.  "Now, if you feel up to it, everyone's waiting to see you.  They really are worried, even though I told them not to be.  And I think Ayeka has brought down some of her old clothing for you since it's obvious that nothing of yours is going to fit anymore.  Shall I let them in?"

Sasami was suddenly very aware that she was quite naked under the sheet.  She nodded permission to Washu.  The young, but no longer little, princess sat up and swung her now considerably longer legs over the edge of the bed as the diminutive scientist opened the door.  "Come on in, she's doing fine, just like a told you," she called out.  Sasami pulled the sheet tight around herself as they started to troop in.

First through the door was Ryo-ohki in cabbit form.  She hoped up on the bed, gave Sasami a quick sniff, then finish up on the princess' head, just like old times.  Sasami giggled, which sounded slightly odd with her changing voice.

Ryoko and Ayeka tried to enter at the same time, bumping shoulders and almost getting stuck in the door.  "Watch it Princess," the ex-pirate growled, twisting so she could get past Ayeka.

"You watch out, Ryoko," responded Ayeka.  "She's my sister, so I should be the first to enter."  Ayeka twisted as well and ended up face-to-face with Ryoko.  

Ryoko looked down.  "It's a good thing you don't take after her then, or we'd still be stuck here."

"Hey!" Ayeka exclaimed.  "Now that's unfair.  My petite size is perfect for my build.  Besides," she added slyly.  "You never seem to mind anymore."  The two girls growled at each other.

"Stop it you two," called out Washu.  "It's Sasami you're here to see.  And as you _can_ see, she's doing fine."

The two friends assumed sheepish looks at Washu's tone and hurried into the room.  "She does look well," Ayeka commented.

"Hmmph," grunted Ryoko.  "A bit too well.  I can see why you're jealous."  The ex-pirate hooked a finger into Sasami's sheet and pulled, just as Tenchi was entering.

"Eep!" the young man exclaimed, placing his hands over his face as his nose began to bleed.  He turned and ran from the room.

"Ryoko!" exclaimed the two princesses simultaneously.  Ayeka quickly gathered up the sheet and offered it to her sister.  Sasami hurriedly grabbed it and rewrapped herself.

"Hmmm," Washu hummed in mock consternation.  "I really thought he was well beyond the nose-bleed stage, given that he's managed to father two children.  He should certainly be used to a naked female body by now."  She turned to Ayeka and Ryoko who were glaring at each other again.  "You guys don't always do it in the dark, do you?  Where's the fun in that?"

*****

Sasami's sensitive nose could smell the earthy odor coming from the man next to her.  His scent was causing her body to respond in ways she was unaccustomed to, but she decided to follow her instincts.  Taking his hand, she led him back to the house and upstairs to her room.  She closed and locked the door then crossed to the window and dropped the blinds.  In the dim half-light the man watched her as she slowly undressed for him.  Every so often, he would smile shyly at her, then lick his lips in anticipation.  When she was finished with her teasing, she crooked a finger at him.  "Your turn loverboy, c'mere."

Her lover crossed the room to her, removing his shirt as he moved, the sight of his powerful chest, shining from the sweat of a days work, arousing her even more.  Unable to contain herself any longer, she leapt into his arms and they tumbled onto the bed together.

"Oh yes," Sasami mumbled as her naked body pressed against that of her lover.  Their sweat intermingled as they twisted together on the damp sheets.  She felt his tongue move slowly down her body, stopping every so often as he kissed her flesh lightly.  She shuddered as he made his way across her sensitive breasts, knowing just the right spots to hit to arouse her even more.

"YES!" she cried, grabbing onto his short hair as he made his way even lower.

"Oh, my darling.  OH TENCHI!"

"Miya!" Tenchi said to her in a passionate tone.

Miya?

Sasami's eyes drifted open out of the haze of pleasure she'd been in and looked into Ryo-ohki's golden orbs.  Ay-ohki, also in cabbit form, sat at the foot of her bed, his own cute face showing concern.  The princess grunted and sat upright, spilling the brown cabbit into her lap.  Ryo-ohki scampered up and went to sit with her mate on the end of the bed.

Sasami rubbed her eyes and looked at the two cabbits through the semi-darkness.  "I'm all right," she told them.  "It was only a dream."  The cabbits looked at each other then back at her.  "Really, I am.  Now go back to bed, I'll be fine.  I promise."  Both cabbits gave a nod and left the room, effortlessly phasing through the closed door.  Sasami was alone.  She flopped back onto her pillow.  "Now, why would I have a dream like that, I wonder?" she whispered into the quiet darkness.  "It sure was nice though, I feel… I feel…  I feel wet.  Why do I feel wet?"  She quickly reached over and flipped on the bedside reading lamp.  Throwing off the covers, she hopped out of bed and looked.  Sure enough, there was a small wet spot right where…  And her underwear and nightgown were damp as well.  "Eeww!"  Sasami headed for Washu's lab so quickly she banged her head into the door before it was fully open.

*****

"It's normal," Washu told the princess as she applied a salve to the bump on Sasami's head.  "You had an erotic dream.  It's because with this more adult body comes a surge of hormones.  There's nothing wrong with you, you didn't have an 'accident' and you most certainly weren't 'leaking' anything from inside."  Washu grimaced at her gaffe.  "Or actually, yes you were."  She turned away from the princess for a moment.  "Why come to me?  Why not your sister?  This is something you should be discussing with her; who was the dream about anyway?"

Sasami blushed.  "Um, you see Washu, that's why I came to you…"

Washu chuckled.  "Well, I'm certainly flattered, but I'll tell you right now, I'm not that kind of girl."

Sasami's blush deepened.  "No, no.  That's not it.  You see… ah… I couldn't go to Ayeka, or even Ryoko because, well…"

"You were dreaming about _both_ of them?" Washu asked with a smirk.  She'd already guessed the answer, but was trying to get Sasami to loosen up a bit.

"NO!" Sasami admonished.  "It was about, well, about Tenchi.  And since…"

"And since they're in the same room, the same bed as him, you were unsure of how you would react when you saw him."

Sasami sighed with relief.  "Yes, that's it exactly."

Washu leaned over until her lips were mere centimeters from Sasami's ear. "I'm going to tell you something, a secret," she whispered.  "I have dreams like that too sometimes."

Sasami's eyes grew wide.  "About Tenchi?"

Washu nodded.  "Sometimes.  And sometimes it's a man whose face I never quite recognize, not always the same man either.  And sometimes…"

"But I thought you and my brother…" Sasami broke in.

"We are, but not as often as either of us would like probably.  Besides, he's still married to Airi and not really looking for a second wife as far as I know.  And I'm not looking for a husband."

Sasami giggled.  "So you just use each other for sex?"

It was Washu blushing now.  "Well, it's a bit deeper than that, we both have true feelings for each other.  But you didn't let me finish before.  Sometimes the dreams _are_ about your brother."

"And do you get, you know…"

"Wet?" Washu finished.  She shrugged.  "Occasionally, but not always.  Usually they're just pleasant dreams.  And remember… They-are-just-dreams.  They make you feel good and there's nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong with feeling good."  The scientist sighed.  "This 'birds and bees' talk is something that you should be having with a family member, like your sister.  Besides, haven't you had the Marriage Courses at your age?"

"Only the basics.  Anatomy and such.  I was supposed to get the advanced stuff when we got back to Jurai."

"I see.  Hmmm.  I believe your mother left material for the advanced courses with Ayeka last time she visited, with instructions to give them to you.  Or maybe it was the time before that, I don't really remember.  Anyway, your sister probably forgot about it with everything that's been going on."  Washu opened a subspace hole and pulled out a book.  "Here," she handed it to Sasami.  "Don't read it tonight, it's late and we're both tired.  But do read it, then go talk to your sister."

"No," said Sasami, hugging the book close to her chest.

Washu stopped, mid-stride. "No?"

"No.  I can't talk to Ayeka about this.  She… well, it just doesn't seem proper.  And she'll probably laugh at me for being worried."

"Ah.  Right.  I think you're wrong, but if that's how you feel…"  Washu tapped a slender finger against her chin.  "And Mihoshi's out because she'll probably let it slip to the others at some point; besides, she's not even around at the moment.  Ah, the peace and quiet!  Well, how about Ryoko then?  The only reason I suggest one of them instead of talking to me is that, regardless of my looks, they're all physically and mentally much closer to your age and can probably explain these things better than I can.  I tend to go into 'lecture mode' if you hadn't noticed.  And on second thought, maybe Ryoko's the perfect choice."

Sasami nodded and hopped down from Washu's treatment table.  "Yeah, Ryoko's ok, I can talk to her.  This week sometime, if that's soon enough?  All of this is taking some time to get used to you know."

Washu patted Sasami on the back.  "Sure.  Now, go back to bed and don't worry about this stuff, its N-O-R-M-A-L.  Oh yeah, one more thing.  Do you love Tenchi?"

Sasami's head jerked up and she stared at the little scientist.  "Why?" she asked in a sharp tone.  Then she shook herself and continued more calmly.  "No, not that.  Actually, I'm not sure.  I know I love him, I'm just not sure if it's, well, you know."

Washu grinned.  "I do know.  I love him too, in a way.  Maybe you should talk to him about your feelings.  And his.  With all of us girls around he's used to dealing with this kind of stuff, don't worry." She sighed and opened the door leading from the lab.  "Read the book, talk to one of the other girls AND GET THOSE LESSON MODULES FROM YOUR SISTER.  Heh.  I'll even watch 'em with you; I need a good laugh every now and then.  Now, goodnight Sasami."

"'Night Little Washu, and thanks."  Sasami left the lab and headed back up to her room.

Washu stared at the closed door for a few minutes.  "We all love Tenchi, in our own ways.  And he certainly loves us."  The lights dimmed themselves and Washu slowly made her way back to bed, suddenly feeling very, very old.

*****

Tenchi leaned against the hoe and removed his hat, then used the back of his sleeve to wipe his brow.  He glanced up at the sun.  Almost lunchtime.  Usually he looked forward to lunch, Sasami packed wonderful lunches.  But for the past couple of days he'd been avoiding her.  It hadn't really been intentional, but ever since her change, and afterwards in Washu's lab, well, he was a bit embarrassed to face her.  His total conversations with the young princess over the last few days had consisted of a few mumbled good mornings and good nights.  He felt guilty, he knew that it what had happened wasn't Sasami's fault, but God knows it wasn't his either.  He chuckled mirthlessly.  Perhaps that should have been "Tsunami knows".  

He sighed and carefully lay down his hoe before making his way over to the shade and the meager lunch he'd packed himself that morning.  Seating himself, he picked up the lunch box but didn't open it.  He just sat.  And looked at the box. His stomach growled its hunger.  He tossed the box away, his stomach would have to wait until dinner; even Ryoko'd become a better cook than he was.  Leaning back against the tree that was providing the shade, he gazed out across the carrot field.  It was a few moments before he noticed the figure approaching through the distance.  An oddly malformed figure.  No, wait.  Those lumps on the shoulders, they were moving on their own.  Ah, cabbits.  He watched as Sasami made her way over to him.  Ayeka's robes had proven a bit too tight for Sasami's new build so the princess had borrowed some of Mihoshi's clothing while the blonde was away taking a well-deserved vacation with her boyfriend.  The GP's clothes were a bit too big for Sasami, but at least she looked much more comfortable.  Mihoshi was in for a real surprise when she got back.  He stood up as the young princess drew near.

"Hi Tenchi!" she called out.  "I brought you some lunch."

Tenchi kept his eyes focused on Sasami's face, not daring to glance any lower.  The memory of the scene in Washu's lab replayed vividly in his mind.  "Thank you Sasami," he said as she handed him the new box.  "I seem to have forgotten to bring anything out with me today, this means a lot to me."  He stood there awkwardly, his smile frozen on his face, and waited for Sasami to head back to the house.

"Tenchi?"

"Yes, Sasami?"

"I want to talk to you about things.  And to apologize." The pleading in her voice was unmistakable.  

He sighed in resignation; he'd known this was coming sometime.  "All right, let's sit here in the shade while I eat this wonderful lunch you've made."

"Thank you Tenchi, really."  Sasami crossed her long legs underneath herself and sat, hands demurely folded in her lap.  "I've been meaning to apologize for what happened in Washu's lab.  I don't think Ryoko knew you were coming in just then and she was busy taunting my sister."

He nodded.  "No need for that Sasami, Ryoko's already apologized." _[Several times,]_ he thought with humor.

"Tenchi?  You have a funny smile on your face…"

He blushed and turned away for a moment.  "Um, well, yes.  It's nothing."

Sasami giggled a bit.  "All right.  Anyway I know how hard it… um, I mean how difficult… my sudden changes have been for you, and I want to say I'm sorry for that too."

"It's not your fault, Sasami," Tenchi said.  "Besides, Washu warned us it would happen, right?  I'll deal with it in my own way, don't worry about it."

"If you say so, Tenchi."

The two sat and watched the cabbits chase butterflies while Tenchi ate his lunch.

"Tenchi, do you love me?"

Tenchi spit out the mouthful of rice he'd just taken.  Both cabbits heard the sound and stopped to watch.

"Eh, what was that?" he asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"Do you love me?" Sasami asked again, her expression serious.  "If Ryoko and Ayeka would let you, would you marry me too?  Three wives are not unheard of you know."

To say Tenchi was startled would be putting it a bit too mildly.  "Uh, no, I didn't know that.  Three?  Really?"  Sasami nodded.  _[Oh boy,]_ he thought.  _[How do I talk my way out of this?  Think Tenchi, think!]_

He cleared his throat.  "Sasami, I do love you, I really do.  But not like that.  You're a beautiful young woman and any man would be honored to have you as a wife.  But to me you'll always be Little Sasami, the girl with the cabbit on her head.  I just can't picture you any other way."

Tears were forming in Sasami's eyes.  He reached out and drew her into a hug.  "Hey, you're like a little sister to me and that's just how I love you.  You understand, don't you?  I do love you."  He felt her brief nod against his shoulder and the wetness as her tears soaked into the fabric of his tunic.  He hadn't meant to break the poor girl's heart.

The close proximity to Tenchi brought his scent to Sasami.  He smelled just as she'd imagined he would, just as he had in her dream.  She drew back until she wasn't so overpowered by the very closeness of him.  She sniffed and wiped the tears away.  "Somehow, I knew that's exactly what you were going to say."

"You did?  You're not mad because I rejected you, are you?" he asked cautiously.

She smiled and sniffed again, then shook her head.  "No, not really.  Like I said, I expected it.  And I've always thought of you as a big brother too."  She leaned over and kissed his cheek then stood up, dusted herself off and picked up the empty lunchbox.  "Tenchi, if I need someone to talk to, I can always come to you, right?"

"Well… Of course you can Sasami.  I'm always willing to listen.  But if you don't mind my asking, why me?  Why not your sister?"

"I don't know.  Ayeka is so… so…"

"Stiff?  Formal?" Tenchi finished.

"Stiff.  Yeah, stiff.  I know she loves me, but she's always so distant."  Sasami looked down at Tenchi, still seated in the shade.

"You know, Sasami, I don't think Ayeka's as stiff as she likes you to think.  She's really quite different in private, when it's just her, Ryoko and me.  She's actually quite… interesting and fun."

"Tenchi?"

"Yes, Sasami?"

"You have that weird smile on your face again."

"Oh.  Sorry.  Anyway, do you want me to walk you back to the house?" he asked as he got to his feet.

Her dream sprang immediately to mind and she felt her face starting to flush.  "Uh, no.  That's all right; I know you have work to do out here.  Anyway, I think I'll take a bath before I start dinner so I'll see you then I guess."

"Ok then," he replied.  "I'm sure I saw Ryoko going into the onsen just before lunch, so you'll have company.  Don't let her tease you too much."

"Ryoko?" Sasami asked.  "That's ok.  Washu wants me to ask her some things anyway so that works out just fine.  Well, see you at dinner, Tenchi.  And please bring the other lunch box back with you."  With a wave, Sasami gathered up the cabbits and headed back to the house.

"Poor girl," said Tenchi to the empty field.  "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much."  He picked up his hoe and went back to work.  After a short while he paused.  "Other lunch box?  How did she…?" he shrugged and continued his hoeing.

*****

Ryoko took a sip of her sake and reflected on current event in the Masaki household.  Technically, she thought, as Tenchi's First Wife she was the lady of the house and should have some control over what was going on.  In reality however, she was more than content to allow Ayeka to have that duty.  With all the weird stuff that was always happening to them, it was really too much of a bother.  Besides, it was good practice for the future Empress of Jurai.  So from that angle, she really was contributing a substantial amount in giving up her leadership.  She took another sip.  Ah, this was what life should be like for a Princess of Jurai, even if it was only by marriage.

The Ladies door into the onsen slid open and the ex-pirate's hypersensitive ears heard the padding of bare feet approach.  Her nose picked up the other's scent before she appeared.  Ryoko considered teleporting away, this was supposed to be her personal time after all, but maybe Sasami needed someone to talk to, and Ryoko really liked the little girl.  Not so little anymore though, she chuckled quietly.

"Ryoko?" Sasami called.  "Are you still in here?"

So, Sasami knew she was here, did she?  "Yeah, Sasami.  In the upper pool.  C'mon up, the water's just right."

"Coming!  Please don't leave yet."

Ryoko watched through half-closed eyes as the young princess, demurely wrapped in a towel, eased herself into the water.  Pity.  With a body like that, she should be showing it off.  "What's up, kid?" she asked as Sasami got herself settled.

Sasami sighed with pleasure as the warm waters enfolded her.  "Ah.  This is good.  Can I have some of that sake?"

Ryoko hesitated then handed her the bottle.  What harm could a little sake do?  

Sasami took a tentative swig and her eyes grew wide.  Much to her credit, she actually swallowed it instead of spitting it out.  "Thanks," she wheezed.  "I needed that."  

Ryoko motioned for her to have some more, but Sasami shook her head and handed the bottle back.  Another wheeze.  "Maybe later."  Smart girl, she knew when to stop.

"I don't know how you can drink so much of that stuff," Sasami commented as she got her breath back.

"No big deal," Ryoko explained.  "My body doesn't metabolize alcohol in quite the same way as yours. And its effect is very temporary.  Besides, I like the taste."

"The taste?  Yuk.  But why does Ayeka like it so much then?"

Ryoko shrugged.  "You'll have to ask her, I have no idea.  So, what brings you up here so early in the day anyway?"

Sasami hesitated.  "I wanted to talk to you.  Alone.  Washu suggested it."

"Washu?  What about?"

Sasami looked down at the water, embarrassed to bring up the subject.  "About the changes that have been going on with me.  My body.  She said maybe you could explain it better."

Ryoko grimaced.  "Washu said that?  WASHU?  The little red headed twerp that hides in the closet?  Listen Sasami, and Washu should know this better than anyone, I never grew up.  When I was allowed out of the growth cylinder, I was about the same physical age you are now.  And I was designed and grown in just a few months.  Growing up?  I don't know anything about it."

Sasami was crestfallen.  "Oh.  I'm sorry I'm wasting your time then."  She made to stand up but Ryoko put out a hand to stop her.

"No, wait," Ryoko said.  "I'm sorry, maybe that was the whole point.  I had to deal with my feelings right from the start, with an adult body and a mind that wasn't developed enough to handle everything that was happening.  Like you.  So, what do you want to know?"

Sasami settled back into the water.  "I'm not sure.  I'm having urges, strange dreams.  There're certain way my body wants to act, to ideas and things.  Oooh, I don't know how to explain them.  Or handle them."

"Hmmm. I see.  Well maybe Doctor Ryoko can help you after all kid.  Ok, lean back and tell me about your mother."

"My mother?  What does my mother have to do with this?"

Ryoko snickered.  "Nothing.  That was a joke."  The ex-pirate shrugged.  "But knowing Lady Misaki, who knows?  Anyway, the urges, the dreams… that's normal.  I have them, Ayeka has them, hell, even Tenchi has them."

Sasami giggled.  "That's about the same thing Washu told me."

"Smart woman, my 'mother'," Ryoko replied with a grin.  "Anyway, there's really nothing we can do about that.  Washu can probably give you some drugs, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"No," agreed Sasami.

"Now your body…  Hmmm.  Well, how much do you know about it?"

"Know about it?" wondered the princess.  "I know what all the parts are and what they're for."

Ryoko chuckled.  "I'm sure you do, and that's a start.  But that's not really what I meant.  How well do _you_ know _your_ body?  Do you know where you're ticklish?  Where you're sensitive to other, um, stimulation?  How much can you take?  Pain?  Pleasure?"

Sasami was a bit taken aback.  "I… I'm not sure.  Do I need to know all this?"

Ryoko flipped a hand through the air, splashing water out of the pool.  "Nah, not all that.  And unless you're weird, I'd leave the pain bit off.  Uh, you're _not_ weird, are you?"

Sasami shook her head.  "If you mean what I think you mean, no.  I most definitely don't enjoy pain."

"Good.  Anyway, it's a good idea to know just what your body is and isn't capable of.  Take me for instance…"  Ryoko stood up, water cascading off her sleek skin.  She placed her hands on her shapely hips and thrust her chest out in Sasami's direction.  "I know for a fact that this body's capable of almost anything.  Hell, I've done almost everything and if I haven't done it, it probably can't be done.  I don't recommend some of it."

"Ryoko…"  _[Must be the sake talking,]_ Sasami thought.

The ex-pirate sat back down with a splash.  "No, I'm serious.  I told your sister I was a virgin when we married Tenchi.  But then, my body can restore itself so that was only a technicality.  Actually though, I _was_ a virgin, if not in the truest sense.  Under the control of you-know-who I tried pretty much everything to experience pleasure and satisfaction.  The bastard wouldn't even allow me that."  She growled deep in her throat and Sasami could see she was getting worked up.  But then suddenly her mood settled back down and her golden eyes carried a hint of humor.  "You see Sasami, Tenchi was the person who taught me that emotions, feelings, are real.  He let me experience real pleasure and satisfaction for pretty much the first time.  So I was a virgin when it came to affairs of the heart and true acts of love."

"Ahem.  Yes," said Sasami, a bit embarrassed by her friend's emotional outpouring.  "But what has all this to do with me?"

Ryoko's eyes twinkled.  "Ah.  You my dear princess, need a boyfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"A boyfriend.  Someone to show you the true ways of love.  Unless of course, you'd rather have a girlfriend.  Whatever floats your boat as they say."

Sasami could swear she saw stars glittering in Ryoko's eyes with all this talk of love.  "No, a boyfriend's fine.  But there aren't any boys around here.  Except for Tenchi."

"Yeesss… Errr, no, he doesn't count in this case.  Ah ha!  There's plenty of boys in town, I see 'em all the time when I go to the shops.  And they have an eye for a pretty girl too, I can tell by the way they watch me."

"In town…" Sasami mulled it over.  "But I don't go to town very often, and when I do it's never for very long."

"Yeah. Well, we'll have to think up a good reason to keep you there longer, now won't we?"

Ryoko stood up, shedding water.  "Now, I've got to go.  Tenchi'll be taking a break soon and I have plans.  Think about what I've said, but what you do is up to you."  With a sly wink she faded out and Sasami was alone with her thoughts.

*****

After Ryoko left, Sasami lay back in the warm water and reflected on what her friend had told her.  

Tenchi was off-limits.  Ryoko hadn't come right out and said that, but her friendly, if guarded attitude towards the subject had made it perfectly clear.  All right, she could deal with that, she certainly didn't want to alienate her best friend _or_ her sister.  Or Tenchi for that matter.

Spend more time in town?  Well, she could certainly do that.  Perhaps enroll in school.  That could be fun; she could say that she was Tenchi's distant cousin or something.  Yeah.  Staying at his house until she was finished with school.  Yeah.  She enjoyed making new friends anyway so that's just what she'd do.  She'd have to talk with Tenchi about it after dinner.

Get comfortable with this new body of hers.  That had a connotation that the young princess was slightly _un_comfortable with. As Washu'd said, she'd had all the preliminary marriage training that a young Juraian Princess was expected to have, so she had all the basic knowledge of anatomy and how things were supposed to work, but she'd never had any of the more advanced stuff on how to use what she had.

"Oh, Ryoko," Sasami sighed.  "I wish I were as uninhibited as you.  You make everything sound like so much fun, but a Princess really shouldn't act that way."  

Wait a minute…  Hadn't Tenchi said that Ayeka was a totally different person in private?  Less stiff?  Sasami's fertile young mind began to imagine just what went on at night between Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka.  And being inexperienced, her imagination was much more vivid than reality could ever be.

She quickly shook off the images that had formed and looked around to see if anyone had noticed how deeply she was blushing.  She was still alone.  _In private_.  "Get comfortable with your body," Ryoko had said.  "Find its limits."  A contemplative look crossed Sasami's face.

"Hello!" she called out.  "Is anyone in here?  Tenchi?  Ayeka?  Um… Washu?"  There was no answer.  The contemplative look turned sly.  Alone.  Well, she had all the anatomical knowledge.  Certainly there was no harm in finding out if what she knew about Juraian/Human anatomy was true.  She stood up and quickly discarded the towel, then splashed back down into the water until just her head from the nose up was visible.  She didn't want anyone to see her naked, just in case there _was_ someone else in the onsen.

Sasami waited for what seemed like forever to her before she felt it safe to sit back and relax.  The warm water felt luxurious against her bare skin.  No wonder Ryoko never used a towel, this felt sooo much better than that rough fabric.  Sasami vowed to herself to bathe naked whenever the opportunity presented.  And since there was no rule that said a Princess _had_ to be covered in the bath, that meant pretty much always from now on.  Unless Tenchi or one of the other males of the family was present of course.  That didn't seem to bother Ryoko, but a Princess had to draw the line somewhere.

Sasami closed her eyes and began to explore her body with her hands.  She still felt guilty, but after all, hadn't Ryoko told her to do this?  Sort of anyway?  She had to admit, her grown-up self was beautiful.  Nice, firm muscles… breasts…  She felt a tingle of pleasure as her hands passed over her breasts.  Enough, move on.  Narrow waist, flat stomach, nicely shaped hips and thighs.  And Washu'd said she still had a bit of growing to do so it would only get better.  She smiled in anticipation of all the male hearts in town beating rapidly as she passed by.

Her hands moved to the junction of her legs and she felt the little tingle of pleasure again.  She pulled back.  Opening one eye, she glanced around.  Still no one else around.  Ok, let's see.  According to that anatomy stuff she should have…  Her fingers moved, touched the spot…  An electric jolt of pleasure went through her body.  Ahhhh.  That was…  That was…

[A nice feeling, and one I have never had before.  Like in the dream the other night.  It felt good and as Washu said, there is nothing wrong with feeling good.] 

Sasami's hands jerked out of the water and she sat up suddenly, not even looking to see if she was still alone.  "Tsunami?" she asked aloud.

_[Yes, little one,]_ the goddess replied.

"I was…  I thought…  I mean…"  Sasami stuttered in embarrassment.

Tsunami chuckled.  _[It means nothing.  You are growing up, that's all.]_

"Yes, I supp…" Sasami started to ease back into the water but stopped in mid-sentence and sat back up with a splash.  "Hey!  Wait a minute!  How do you know what I felt like in that dream?  How do you even _know_ about the dream?"

_[I… I…]_  The goddess was momentarily at a loss for words.  But after a bit of thought she concluded that now was as good a time as any to reveal what she'd been hiding all these years.  _[I will try to explain.  No, I will _show_ you how I know…]_

Sasami literally flew out of the water, limbs rigid and eyes wide.  There was no pain, but the new sensations she was suddenly receiving startled her.  And then she knew…  She knew… Everything…  Well ok, maybe not _everything_, but enough.  She knew what she was now and that most certainly was enough for her.

*****

Deep in a subspace lab, a red headed scientist/sometimes goddess herself felt it happen.  A single tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.  A tear for her friend… and her sister.  She wasn't quite sure if it was a tear of joy or of sorrow; only time would tell.

*****

Tsunami floated naked above the waters of the onsen, water dripping from her toes and the ends of her wet hair.  "I understand now," she whispered to herself.  "Sasami and Tsunami have _always_ been one, always _will be_ one."   She knew that if she willed it, her body would take its final form.  She considered this for a moment, then discarded the idea.  But there was one thing she could do…  A moment's concentration was all it took.  A small change here, an adjustment there.  She would now grow at a more normal rate, achieving full size in about five Earth years.  It would allow her to fit in better anyway.

With a thought the goddess dried herself and formed her robes about her.  A part of her longed to ease back into the warm water and continue what she'd started, but there would be plenty of time for that, after all, she had eternity.  She glanced down at herself and frowned.  Formal robes were all well and good for formal occasions, but she was amongst family here.  The robes changed into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt.  

Ah, much better.  Wait.  Something was missing.  

Another glance down and it was very obvious what it was.  A moment later and she was complete, undergarments and all.  _[It's good to be the goddess,]_ she thought, then giggled like the old Sasami.  

Now she was ready to face everyone, finally as a complete being.  And it was about time she started dinner anyway, what _had_ she been thinking?  After dinner… A talk with Tenchi about going to school.  Ayeka'd probably object, but screw her; she was a goddess, wasn't she?  She could make her own decisions from now on.  She giggled again and then the onsen was empty, it's warm waters lapping unheard across the rocks.

*****

Ayeka paused outside the back door leading into the kitchen.  Inside, she could hear the clatter of pots, the chopchopchop of a knife and the happy humming as her sister prepared the evening meal.  As the elder princess put away the gardening tools she'd been working with and peeled off her work gloves, she thought about the changes that had occurred in Sasami over the past few days.  Whatever else had happened, Sasami's personality was fundamentally unchanged.  She still seemed to enjoy the mundane tasks of everyday housekeeping, for which Ayeka was grateful.  Sasami needed some stability right now, some link back to her old self.

"Good evening, Sasami," Ayeka said as she slid the door closed behind her.  "Dinner smells wonderful.  And is that… chocolate cake I smell as well?"

Sasami giggled, a sound Ayeka was pleased to hear.  "Yeah.  I thought a celebration was in order."

"A celebration?" asked Ayeka.  She looked closely at her sister.  There was something different, some new and subtle changes in the young woman.  Not physical this time, but she seemed more confident, more at ease with herself.  "Uh, you are Sasami, aren't you?" she teased.  "The same one that made us breakfast this morning?"

"Who else would I be?" Sasami replied, a humorous glint lighting her eyes.

"Well," joked Ayeka.  "For a moment I thought you might have been Tsunami for real this time.  Silly me."

Sasami turned back to her cooking with a slight chuckle.  "Silly Ayeka," she agreed.  "But if you wish, you can call me Tsunami.  Or Sasami.  It makes no difference."

"Of course.  I…" Ayeka's legs turned wobbly and she grabbed onto the edge of the counter to keep from falling.  "Tsu... Tsunami?"

"Yes?" replied the other.

"No.  Oh, goddess."

Sasami smirked; she loved these kinds of games.  "Yes?"

"No!"  Ayeka's knees started to go.

"Yep.  Tsunami, that's me.  Look, I'm a tree!"  Sasami posed, arms stuck out at odd angles.  "Hey, that rhymed.  Am I good or what?"

"NO!"  This time even a firm grip on the counter didn't help.  Ayeka sat down on the floor.  Hard.  "Ouch!" she exclaimed.  Sasami dropped the pose and utensils she'd been holding and rushed to her side.

"Ayeka!  Are you all right?"

Ayeka looked up into wide pink eyes full of concern, and something else.  "I… Yes, I believe so.  Are you really Tsunami?  Tell me you're joking, Sasami.  Please."

Sasami's expression turned serious for the first time.  "No, I am Tsunami.  And Sasami."

"Aaah.  So, it's happened.  The assimilation."

Sasami blinked.  "Not exactly, no.  There was no 'assimilation', just a realization.  I've always been Tsunami and she's always been me.  I am one, always and forever."

"Prove it."

"As you wish, sister."  Sasami floated up off the floor, her clothing changing to the robes that Ayeka had always seen the goddess wearing.  "Do you believe now?" Tsunami asked.

"I do," Ayeka gasped.  "I believe.  Oh, Sasami…"

"Oh, _Ayeka_, put a sock in it.  I'm still Sasami, your little sister, regardless of whatever else I am."  Her feet returned to the floor and her clothing reformed into the more comfortable items that Sasami had been wearing when Ayeka entered.  "Now, can you do me a big favor?" she asked, offering her hand to help Ayeka stand up.

Ayeka nodded mutely as she got unsteadily to her feet.  It's not every day that one confronts one's deity in the flesh and said deity asks one for a favor.

"Can you set the table for me?  I'm a little busy at the moment."

*****

"Well, it's been quite a week, hasn't it?" asked Ryoko as she phased through the kitchen door.  

Ayeka nodded as she continued to look out the window that overlooked the lake.  "You can say that again, Ryoko."

"Ok, it's been quite a week around here, hasn't it?"

"I wasn't serious."

"So whatcha lookin' at?" asked Ryoko as she moved up next to the princess, munching away on a piece of Tsunami's chocolate cake.  Ayeka nodded out the window and Ryoko saw Tenchi and Sasami sitting on the deck, feet dangling in the water.  Tenchi had his arm around the younger princess and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Aw, how sweet," mumbled the pirate around another mouthful of cake.  Suddenly she spit it out.  "Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!" she howled.  "That's _our_ Tenchi!  How dare she…  how dare HE?"  Ryoko started to phase through the glass to put an end to what was obviously happening outside.  Ayeka grabbed her arm before she could completely dematerialize.

"Ryoko, stop," Ayeka admonished her friend.  The ex-pirate turned and glared at the princess.

"That doesn't bother you?" Ryoko asked in bewilderment.

Ayeka smiled sadly and shook her head.  "Not really, no.  I have faith in our husband and I know my sister.  What she needs right now is a friend, nothing else."

Ryoko snorted and resolidified.  "I thought _I_ was her friend."

"You are, probably her _best_ friend, like you're _my_ best friend," Ayeka explained.

Ryoko eyed the princess and grinned slyly.  "I'm not _that_ good a friend to her, and I don't want to be either.  You're quite enough for me."

"And Tenchi?" Ayeka asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course Tenchi!" Ryoko snorted again, still grinning.  "Always Tenchi!"

Ayeka returned the grin and her red eyes sparkled.  "Well, I should hope so," she told the other woman in an amused voice.  "But what I meant was that Sasami needs a _male_ friend to talk to and Tenchi's the only one about.  So it's natural that she lean on him for advice."

"Well, she's definitely got the leaning bit down pat, but it looks like she's after a bit more than advice to me," grumbled Ryoko, then she sighed.  "But I suppose you're right, she probably didn't want to turn to either of us about whatever it is, and Washu's totally out.  She'd want to hook the poor girl up to a machine to get a reading or something."

_[Hey!]_ came Washu's mental voice through their mind link.  _[I heard that, daughter.]_

_[Shut up, _Mom_,]_ Ryoko sent back.  Her mouth twitched at Washu's good-natured return grumble.  Ryoko looked down at the cake still in her hand.  She squinted at it and held it up for inspection.  It looked ok.  "Want some?" she offered, thrusting it at Ayeka.

Ayeka looked at the cake and almost too swiftly to see took a bite, catching a nibble of Ryoko's fingers in the process.  Ryoko chuckled and held out her hand again.  "Not _that_ good a friend at all…"  This time Ayeka was more careful.  She took the last bite then began to lick the frosting off Ryoko's fingers.  Ryoko pulled her hand back.  "More of that later.  Hmmm.  Well, since it looks like they're going to be talking for a while, maybe we should start cleaning up in the kitchen"

Ayeka looked at her friend in feigned shock.  "Why Ryoko, are you _volunteering_ to do chores?"

"Hey, I pull my weight around here now!"

Ayeka took the ex-pirate's arm and led her towards the kitchen.  "I know, I was joking.  You do know what a joke is, don't you?  Anyway dear, I was thinking…  Later tonight, why don't you and I grab Tenchi when he's not expecting it and…"

Ryoko's hearty laugh echoed through the house.

*****

The End

*****

Author's Notes

I would like to dedicate this story to Crion, without his urging it never would have been written.

Wait.  Actually, that's not true; Crion convinced me to start it, Ministry Agent is the one without whose help it wouldn't have gotten finished.

Thank you to you both.

*****

Review Responses

Since it's been so long since the Ayeka chapter was posted and, as this chapter is essentially an entirely separate work, I'm not going to respond to the Chapter 1 reviews.  Sorry.

*****

BobR

7/29/2003


End file.
